


Succor

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Drinking, M/M, Rentboys, angsty sex, vague war trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:54:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21708598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: “How much this time?” Harry asks, the alcohol slowing his words. The boy beside him breathes a warm sound, inviting and soft. “Ten sickles for an hour.”
Relationships: Harry Potter/?
Comments: 19
Kudos: 159





	Succor

**Author's Note:**

> For [](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://harry100.dreamwidth.org/)**harry100** 's prompt: _Sickles_
> 
> I just needed to write and post something. I'm going to try to keep drabbling this month or writing very short ficlets. This one's unbeta'd so, forgive any mistakes.
> 
>  ~~I can't for the life of my figure out how to sneak the pairing under a cut so that people who need to know ahead of time can. I'll work on that! But it's likely super obvious, if that helps?~~ Okay, not under a cut but in the endnotes for your convenience.

“How much this time?” Harry asks, the alcohol slowing his words. His gaze stagnates on the bar, and he moves his whisky glass over a water ring.

The boy beside him—and, to be fair, he’s twenty-two, but to Harry, still a boy; the boy beside him breathes a warm sound, inviting and soft. “Ten sickles for an hour.”

Harry nods. The glass moves at the gentle push of his numb fingers. “How much for the night?”

“Four Galleons,” says the boy standing next to Harry’s barstool. He moves a bit closer. 

Harry doesn’t look at his face. “Let’s go then.”

The room sinks into the darkness. His breath. His hands. His body rubbing up on Harry’s. All closer because of the dark. Still, Harry closes his eyes.

Blow job against the door. The boy’s warm mouth, disinclined to hurry. Harry drifting. The tension in his thighs unfurling. Knots in his neck relax. Visions of bodies under white sheets fade.

His hand finds the back of a neck. The soft surrender of a groan wraps around him. Deeper. Deeper still. Harry looks down. Yearning eyes blink up at him.

Harry cups his jaw. The boy comes up for air: “Use me.”

Harry has him in the bed, face down, their bodies aligned, as though not enough skin can touch. Harry’s pelvis against his buttocks, his prick deep inside, their hips moving as much as they can, both unwilling to part for better leverage.

Harry’s legs slide between the boy’s. The body under him flashes so feverishly hot. The boy makes a mewling sound at being fucked a little harder. His back curls to meet Harry’s chest, then bows as he arches, trying for an even deeper fit.

“Hold still,” Harry murmurs, his lips caressed by the soft tickle of his hair.

Harry encircles his wrists and lifts up enough to drive down into him. The boy’s hands span open, flex closed, as he’s held down. He turns his head, and it’s the first time Harry’s really able to see his face. The boy strives for his pleasure, squeezing his eyes closed, only for his generous lips to fall open in the next moment on Harry’s name. He’s coming.

Harry drops back down, holds the body close to his own, buries his face against it, blots out the memories that want to submerge him like a tidal wave. And he joins him.

There’s not much night left. Soon dawn will strike over them, shattering and intense.

Harry watches the boy sleep, his body lax. He lifts a lock of hair with his pinkie finger and moves it off the boy’s forehead. 

Four Galleons for the night. Until the next time Harry needs it. He always needs it again eventually.

Harry runs a hand down the bare back.

“Mmm,” the boy hums, body squirming with sleep-drugged delight, slow to surface, then settling back into slumber.

“Oh, Teddy,” Harry whispers, dragging the sheet up his body before letting his gaze drift back, far away.

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the pairing: It's Harry/Teddy.


End file.
